The invention relates to a headlight for a motor vehicle of the kind comprising a reflector and a light source running transversely to the optical axis of the reflector and placed near the focal point of the reflector.
EP 0 933 585 discloses a headlight with a transverse source and a verticalized reflector. The expression “verticalized reflector” is to be understood as meaning a reflector running mainly in the vertical direction and the surface of which is determined such that it reflects, in a substantially horizontal direction, rays of light originating from a source situated near the focal point of the reflector. The headlight according to EP 0 933 585 makes it possible to obtain a beam with a satisfactory range along the optical axis of the projector, with the beam cut off sharply below a horizontal plane.
However, illuminating the shoulders of the highway is a relatively tricky task.